lockekeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nina Locke (Netflix)
Nina Locke is a main character of Netflix Locke & Key. The matriarch of the Locke Family, she returns home following the untimely death of her husband. She suffers from being an alcoholic and was warned to return her family to Keyhouse should anything happen to him. Biography Early History Throughout Locke and Key Move to Keyhouse Nina relocates her family to Keyhouse Manor, Matheson, following the death of her husband, Rendell Locke. She struggles with the concept initially, and is appalled by the condition of the property following numerous years of disrepair and neglect, but is warned by Duncan that Keyhouse is no ordinary place.Welcome to Matheson. She struggles with the idea that Rendell is truly gone, and looks through his property often, attempting to figure out if there is something sinister about the whole ordeal. When she befriends Ellie Whedon — a childhood friend of Rendell's — she begins asking more questions about Rendell's childhood; particularly, she questions the events surrounding the drowning of their friends when they were children almost twenty-five years prior.Trapper/Kepper Ellie dismisses the whole ordeal as a freak accident in the Drowning Caves, and Nina has no option but to believe her. Experience with the Keys Nina was not a member of the Keepers of the Keys''Crown of Shadows'' When Rendell was younger, therefore knows nothing about the existence of the keys, nor about magic. When she comes face to face with the effects of the Mirror Key, however, she is bemused but merely passes the ordeal off as a hallucination.. It would later be revealed that adults over the age of eighteen cannot remember magic, therefore Nina has a hard time comprehending the situation but later forgets it ever happened.This is attributed to the Riffel Rule, which states that nobody over the age of eighteen can remember magic — except the Keepers of the Keys. This is not explained during the first season, however, but the logistics behind the rule are. Nina would later come into contact with magic once again, however, when she breaks the mug given to her by Rendell accidentally when drunk. She puts the mug into the Mending Cabinet and locks it with the Mending Key, believing the cabinet to be ordinary and wishing to hide the broken mug from her children. When she opens the cabinet later, the mug is completely restored to its previous state.Ray of F*ing Sunshine She later tears numerous things (including books) to pieces and is amazed when the cabinet is able to restore them. Grieving for Rendell, she puts his urn into the cabinet, and is disappointed when it does not bring him back from the dead; this reveals a limitation to the cabinet as it cannot bring things back from death. Nina is later able to remember the effects of magic when drunk, revealing that adults who are mentally impaired — with drugs, alcohol etc — are temporarily able to remember the effects of magic. Nina again remembers being trapped within the mirror, however forgets shortly after. When the Locke Family are attacked by Sam again, however, and she is privy to details surrounding the keys and Dodge — including witnessing Dodge stab Sam — she forgets them the following morning, believing instead that it was Tyler who stabbed Sam.Crown of Shadows Obsession with Rendell's death Nina becomes obsessed with the events surrounding Rendell's death when she looks through his yearbook and notices omega symbols scribbled on the back few pages; she recalls that Sam also had an omega symbol on his wrist. She questions Joe Ridgeway about the whole ordeal, however he brushes her off and tells her that she is perhaps having trouble coping with the traumatic event that is Rendell's death. Nevertheless, however, she continues to investigate, however finds nothing out of the ordinary.Family Tree She later believes Ellie to be involved in the events leading up to Rendell's death when she notices she has the same scar — shaped like a keyhole — on her chest as Rendell did. She questions Ellie about the scar, and Ellie reveals that she had an accident on her bike when she was younger. Nina doesn't believe her, however, and later questions how she and Rendell could have the exact same scar by two different accidents. Ellie tells her to forget about the situation, and explains that they gave themselves the scars as a way to remember their fallen friends.Watchers may be aware that this is a lie. Nina takes this as the truth, however as she knows nothing about the keys or the existence of magic. Later, Ellie notes that "we found a way to remember" — this could be a reference to the scar. Nina's investigations later lead to the death of Joe at Dodge's hands — although in the disguise of Lucas — when Joe takes a photograph of Lucas and Ellie together. Nina finds Joe suffocated at his house, and believes Ellie to be responsible, however she dismisses Nina, telling her that she was good friends with Joe and would never hurt him. She later becomes angry a the whole situation and breaks Rendell's urn, inadvertantly allowing Tyler and Kinsey to find the Omega Key and open the Black Door. When they firmly believe Dodge is gone, Nina suggests moving back to Seattle, however the Locke Children tell her that they'd rather not as they like it in Matheson. Appearances :;Season One *''Welcome to Matheson'' *''Trapper/Kepper'' *''Head Games'' *''The Keepers of the Keys'' *''Family Tree'' *''The Black Door'' *''Dissection'' *''Ray of F*ing Sunshine'' *''Echoes'' *''Crown of Shadows'' Trivia *She is able to remember magic when drinking alcohol, as this negates the Riffel Rule. *Nina breaks Rendell's urn thereby exposing the location of the Omega Key. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Main Characters